The goal of the proposed study is to enable quantitative MRI monitoring of individual multiple sclerosis (MS) patients in everyday clinical practice. Newer therapeutic approaches appear to diminish the activity and/or slow the progression of MS in some patients, but not in others. The pathogenesis of MS is likely not unique and differences in treatment response between patients should therefore be expected. The monitoring of individual MS patients' response to treatment will therefore increase in significance, as new treatment options become available. We therefore propose to establish a standardized benchmark for the evaluation of MS progression not only in patient cohorts, in the context of clinical trials, but also for individual patients, in clinical practice specifically shall: 1) Expand a validated quantitative MRI method to incorporate newer NM techniques; 2) Discriminate and characterize active and chronic lesions using multiple MRI techniques; 3) Identify NM measures of disease activity and disease progression: 4) Define a standardized benchmark NM protocol for the quantitative follow-up of individual MS patients in clinical practice.